magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadeceaus Chameleon
The ability to change color can be seen in non-magical creatures, but cadaceus chameleons are more skilled at it than most. Along with the ability to match any color, these creatures can turn completely invisible. Cadaceus chameleons only do this while under extreme stress, however, as the normal ability to change color is usually all that is necessary. When young, these creatures cannot control their powers as well as the adults, and are often invisible until they master the power. Predators have a rather difficult time trying to find these lizards, not only because of their coloration but because their eyes can see in all directions, able to rotate separately. This means that bugs have to be very fast indeed to escape them. Cadaceus lizards eat all manners of insects, their long tongues easily catching unwitting prey. These lizards spend most of their time in trees, waiting for food to fly to them. A garden is kept in the Keep, full of varieties of trees, where these animals generally reside. Egg This egg blends in remarkably well with any surroundings, making it difficult to see. Hatchling Small as it is, this hatchling is invisible most of the time, making it very difficult to care for. Whenever it is in a bad mood, it seems as though this tiny cadaceus chameleon refuses to be seen. Because of this, it is important to care for this little one carefully. When in a jovial mood, the hatchling enjoys clinging to your shoulder or exploring the Keep, climbing all the trees. Its feet are able to cling tightly to branches, and it secures itself with its prehensile tail. From its high perch, the green lizard happily watches the daily activities of the Keep, taking many breaks for naps. Adult In the Jungle of Raza grows a special tree, called a cadaceus. Taller than those around it and with many branches, it is highly sought after. Cadaceus trees are once ordinary seeds that have grown on ground suffused with magic. These beautiful trees are very rare and difficult to find, making them highly prized. Magic courses through their wood, helping it grow and causing it to be inherently magical. The wands of magi are made from these trees. Wands are long pieces of wood, different for each magi, that aid a magi in their powers. While it is possible to cast spells and brew potions without the help of these wands, magic is greatly enhanced if a magi is in possession of one. Cadaceus chameleons possess the unique ability to seek and find these trees. Once located, these lizards are incapable of turning invisible due to the magic. These trees are then dug up, transported to the Keep, and wands are created. This occurs through a special ceremony, where the tree is burned. It is amazing to see the wood crumble and fall away, turning into ash. All is left after this are the wands, uncovered from the wood and unmarked. This process would be impossible if not for these chameleons, who produce toxins to make the fire burn at the incredible temperature necessary. Breeding Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 119 *Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (May/June, 2010) *Released: May 15, 2010 *Artist: Umbreonage *Rotating Sprite: This creature changes color every 15 minutes, in a cycle: green --> blue --> orange, and back to green. All chameleons are green in trade. Category:Donation Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Umbreonage Category:Rotating Sprite Category:Reptiles